<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry跑了 by 六寻作 (joj_ugly)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285139">Harry跑了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joj_ugly/pseuds/%E5%85%AD%E5%AF%BB%E4%BD%9C'>六寻作 (joj_ugly)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Forgotten Realms, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joj_ugly/pseuds/%E5%85%AD%E5%AF%BB%E4%BD%9C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry跑到了Peter家。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Parksborn - Relationship, 虫绿</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry跑了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一发完向，看ao3发文教程一点点儿搞的累死我了……第一次读者老爷们请见谅。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry跑了。</p><p> 理由很简单，终于可以逃离监狱学校的时候，他爸爸就把价值三千亿的公司摔甩给了他。<br/>
(为了和他妈去度蜜月 </p><p>哦,拜托！他们两无时无刻不在秀恩爱，跟新婚没区别，具某Osborn先生透露。</p><p> Harry跑离家的距离，好像他站在街边五分钟就有可能有辆豪车开来把他接回家。</p><p>真是好远。 可以说成借宿，但是Harry毫不客气的霸占了床位，他那位身为纽约好邻居的男朋友只能睡在地上。 </p><p>为什么不可以一起睡，Peret很疑惑。 </p><p>不行就是不行。 </p><p> </p><p>今天也是风平浪静的一天，因为反派头头在我的床上熟睡。(图片) ——某市好邻居发了条ins，配图显的Harry十分可爱。</p><p>猫耳特效谁顶得住！? </p><p>评论区炸成一片:<br/>
国民好队长:Peter同学，要节制些。<br/>
(你的好友全妇联最A，锤子最爱炸鸡和底迪，今天猎鹰没翅膀，箭无虚发，小绿人一点不A，送快递养玫瑰，没有内增高等人点赞) </p><p>要炸鸡会被捅肾:中庭人都喜欢这种情调。<br/>
锤子最爱炸鸡和底迪回复要炸鸡会被捅肾:底迪你如果喜欢，我可以试试。<br/>
(你的好友就刚刚那撮又点赞了） </p><p>今天猎鹰没翅膀:今天猎鹰不仅没翅膀，而且没眼睛。 (双赞了，略带怜悯的赞) </p><p>没有内增高:搞定这个小总裁，爸爸看好你！ (叒赞了) </p><p> </p><p>Peter看着评论有点不知所错，看着床上的恋人，日光已经从窗帘的缝隙里撒进屋里，Peter忍不住摸了摸自家男友白净的面颊。 </p><p>谁知道他前一秒还无比乖巧的在睡觉的Harry下一秒就像一只小猫一样叼住了刚刚Peter抚摸他面颊的手。 Peter看势头不妙，一下把手抽了回来，可是Harry已经扑了过来，一下把Peter扑倒在床边，自己坐在他身上居高临下的看着他。 </p><p>Harry的一头金发被那仅有几缕阳光照的发亮，刚起床的困意还保留在那本就慵懒的猫眼里，像一颗价值连城的蓝宝石。 </p><p>Peter的意境被Harry挠他痒痒全部打破了。我们的超凡蜘蛛侠怕痒大概没几个人知道，Harry就知道。</p><p>Peter笑的前仰后翻。 </p><p>这个“小恶魔” 还是不肯停下来，Peter只能把Harry那双罪恶的小手一把抓住，一个反身完全逆转了他刚刚的处境，他现在居高临下的看着Harry。还用一只手抓住Harry的双手压在头顶。他们贴的很近。而且他们俩都知道接下来要发生什么。 </p><p>Harry的眼神里到没有危机，他的家境也不允许他有懦弱的心理。他眨了眨眼睛，他在向Peter卖萌求饶！这谁顶的住！蜘蛛侠也顶不住啊！ Peter俯下身子，亲吻他身下的人很轻很轻。 </p><p>把什么想在床上云雨一上午的想法抛到了脑后，蜘蛛侠终于抱着小绿魔睡了一觉，而不是在地上睡。当然Peter成功的忘记了巡逻。 </p><p>最后我们的小Harry还是被找到并带回了公司当总裁。</p><p>原因是因为他的男友在ins上发布了他的照片，地址没几天就被人肉出来了。他的爸爸也当然看到了。一个电话5分钟的车程就到家了。 </p><p>不过Harry还是很开心的，因为大名鼎鼎的蜘蛛侠现在成了他的秘书。什么时候都能看见的那种。 </p><p>至于为什么Harry当时不然Peter上床，他是想给Peter这么多年都没到“监狱学校”看看他一些惩罚。<br/>
Peter听完后笑着说:<br/>
这个惩罚太轻了吧，请惩罚我，永远爱着你。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>为看到这里的读者老爷鞠躬！！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>